


First Meetings Are the Worst

by LesbianArsenal



Series: JayRoyWeek17 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: JayRoyWeek17, M/M, suggested past abuse, suggested past drug/alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Roy remembers his first meeting as Jason faces his.For JayRoy Week, Day 1, "First Meetings"





	First Meetings Are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_Roy rocked onto his heels and took a deep breath. He took in the sight of the building in front of him, an old community center in the old part of Gotham. He could see the layers of paint as they were chipping off and only one window seemed to be unbroken. He felt Waylon’s hand on his shoulder, a comfort that felt wasted. Roy walked into the dilapidated building, swinging the squeaky door open. A few cheap plastic chairs were set up in a circle, along with a table with a box of donuts and a large thermos. A small crowd of people were chatting with each other, some holding cups of coffee. He tried not to look too closely at any of the faces, mostly because he didn’t want them looking at him._

_Roy knew his face looked like a cross between sheer terror and immense guilt, if the look Waylon was giving him was any indication._

_“You don’t have to say anything this time, if you don’t want to,” Waylon assured, “Just listen.”_

_Roy nodded and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. A donut was thrust into his face only a few moments later. Roy hesitantly grabbed the baked good from the claw in front of him. Waylon swung his tail through the back of the chair and took a seat as well. The chair creaked a bit, but held strong. Roy kept his eyes on the ground, carefully biting into the donut. Immediately the taste of the sugar made him feel slightly better. A million thoughts were running through his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to confront any of them._

_“Welcome everyone,” Waylon started. Roy’s leg seemed to shake on its own. “Tonight we have a new face, everyone welcome Jonas.” Roy raised a wavering hand in greeting, but kept his eyes on the floor. He couldn’t even enjoy his alias as he heard a mostly mumbled chorus of it thrown at him in greeting._

_Roy tried to pay attention as Waylon started speaking again, but his mind was racing a thousand miles per hour, his leg wouldn’t stop shaking, was he sweating? He felt a hand on his shaking knee and it snapped him back to reality. Roy looked over at the man it belonged to with wide eyes._

_“It’s okay, we were all new once,” He whispered. Roy looked at the hand on his knee and fought back the thousands of things he might say. He settled on a nod and the man gave him a small smile. It seemed genuine, and that was enough to keep Roy from bolting out of the room. “I’d like to go first tonight!” The man said suddenly. Waylon nodded towards him and he stood up. “Hello everyone, I’m Rick…”_

\---

Roy put a hand on Jason’s bouncing knee as the memory washed over him. Roy smoothed his thumb over the jean material and squeezed the man’s knee slightly. Jason grunted indignantly, but placed his own hand over Roy’s as well. Roy smiled.

“You’re going to be fine Jay,” Roy reassured him, “You don’t even have to talk about any of the bad today.” Jason pulled his hand from Roy’s. “I already told you, Lil won’t use any of her powers unless you suggest it first.”

Jason continued to look out the window of the Tower, seemingly entranced by the city skyline. Roy sighed and got up from his crouched position. He knew Jason would be okay, that this was the first step in him being more than okay. He had been so surprised when Jason had asked him if Lilith was still doing counselling, unprompted. Roy knew Jason was having a hard time, was always having a hard time, but had still been surprised that he had asked for help at all. He didn’t think anyone in that vigilante family even knew how.

Lilith came into the room wearing a long green, floral print dress. Her eyes were kind, slightly sympathetic. She came over to Roy and gave him a hug. Roy squeezed her tight and hoped the hug would imbue him with reassurance that Jason wouldn’t get up and walk out after five minutes.

“Okay, time for you to go, this is Jason’s time now,” Lilith smirked, “Patient confidentiality, you know.”

Roy smiled in response and looked over at Jason. Jason was staring back at him, eyes wide with a fear Jason usually kept behind his hood. Lilith watched the silent exchange.

“Or, Roy could stay if you want?” She suggested, motioning to the couch. Jason looked at the ground in silence for a few seconds before moving his hand onto the couch next to him, unfurling his fist in invitation. Roy was holding his hand in a heartbeat, sitting on the couch next to Jason. Jason squeezed his hand and gave a weak smile.

“I heard this is easier with someone next to you,” Jason explained. Lilith smiled in understanding while Roy’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

“Okay, Jason, where would you like to start?” Roy squeezed Jason’s hand, trying to give him the courage he needed. Jason squeezed back and took a deep breath. Roy listened as Jason recounted his childhood, telling Lilith things even Roy hadn’t heard before. Jason would squeeze Roy’s hand each time he spoke the word ‘father’ or mentioned his mother’s habit. Roy stayed quiet as Jason talked, listening to every word, rubbing Jason’s knuckles with his thumb.

Jason would speak for a while, Lilith would ask a question, Jason would be silent for a few moments before trying to answer. Roy watched Jason’s eyes sparkle as he talked about becoming Robin for the first time, watched his eyes fall to the ground when he mentioned it didn’t last as long as he had hoped. Jason grew quiet. His hand felt slightly limper in Roy’s hand.

“We don’t have to talk about that today,” Lilith said, “We can be done if you want, it’s been almost two hours.” Jason looked taken aback, looking at the clock on the wall in astonishment. “You did good today, can I expect you back next week?” Jason nodded in response. Lilith smiled and got up. She placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder hesitantly, “It’s going to be okay, you got over the rough part. First meeting is always the hardest.”


End file.
